Guardian Spy
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Thank God she had him. A tag to Long Way Back.


A tag to my favorite episode of this show, Long Way Back. What Fiona was thinking from the moment she hit the water. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBN

As soon as she hit the ocean's surface, Fiona knew that she was dead.

Her hands had been bound so tightly behind her back, there was no hope of getting them loose without help from another person

The shock of hitting the water wore off fast, and she managed to suck in a deep breath before her head went under. She tried to kick her legs and turn onto her back so that when she broke the surface, she'd be able to breathe. But she couldn't manage it, and the water quickly soaked her to the bone.

She kept her mouth closed tightly, as well as her eyes. If she was going to die, so be it. What was the point in fighting? Michael and Sean were dead. She had seen the love of her life take at least one bullet to his back, while her brother took three or four. She knew that her mother would be crushed, but her remaining sons would take care of her, just as they had done after Claire was brutally stolen from them.

Soon she was dizzy from lack of air, and her lungs ached from the effort it took to keep the remaining oxygen in her body. Her arm throbbed as well, probably grazed by a bullet. What difference did it make? She would be dead soon anyway.

But just when she felt completely lost, a pair of arms slipped around her and pulled her out of the water. What the hell was going on? She sucked in a breath and cried out in pain as her injured arm was jostled.

After a struggle, the person carrying her gently placed her on the beach, then gently grasped her wounded arm. She cried out again, but as her eyes focused, the sight that greeted her made her forget about the pain in her arm.

Michael.

He was hovering over her, his expression a mixture of fear, anguish and concern. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her. He was dead.

Then he touched her cheek gently, as if proving to himself that she was, in fact, there with him. His eyes were gentle and worried, but he was there.

"Michael…" She turned her head to the side and started to cough. Every part of her body hurt, and she was pretty sure that the bullet that had pierced her skin was still inside her body.

"Shh, Fi…" He smoothed his hand over her soaking wet hair.

Finally she could breathe normally, and she was surprised when he scooped her up into his arms and cradled her against his chest. Her limbs were weak, and her lungs still ached.

Sam rushed up to them, his mouth drawn in a tight line. "Is she okay?"

"She was shot in the arm, but she's alive," Fiona heard Michael explain. She was surprised when he tightened his grip on her.

Slowly she managed to slid her right arm up and wrap it around Michael's neck. She was still shocked that he was alive and holding her, but for now, she wouldn't question it. She could feel his heart racing under her ear, and the warmth of his skin under her fingertips.

Sam couldn't help brushing his hand over Fiona's shoulder. "Okay. Let's get her to your mom's."

Michael nodded, and he followed his best friend over the sandy beach. Fiona probably could have walked, but at that moment, he didn't want to put her down for any reason. So he carried her to the Charger. When they reached the car, he freed a hand and dug into his pocket for his keys. Then he tossed them to his best friend. "You drive, Sam."

"Got it, brother. Need any help?" Sam nodded at Fiona.

"I've got her." He pulled the door open and placed Fiona in the backseat. Then he slid in with her, drawing her back into his arms and settling her in his lap.

As Sam started the car and pressed down hard on the gas, Fiona rested her head on Michael's shoulder and closed her eyes. Michael was alive. He was alive and holding her like he would never let her go. She was safe, and she had him.

Darkness crept in on the edges of her awareness, and she could hear Michael whispering her name over and over again like a prayer as she slowly gave into the beckoning darkness.

Thank God she had him.

The End.

A/N: Yay, protective Michael! I'm feeling totally inspired by USA's Burn Notice Villains marathon, not to mention I finally saw Sins Of Omission. *squee* Loving this show, and I'm having a lot of fun coming up with these little tags and missing scenes. Also, make sure you vote on my poll on my profile for Michael Westen's best cover ID. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
